


Anime Drag Race

by spiralicious



Series: Anime Drag Race [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anime Drag Race, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Crack, Crossdressing, Crossover, Gen, Sokka's Bad Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru is annoyed with one of his fellow contestants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anime Drag Race

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> I had been watching too much Rupauls' Drag Race.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 14 "Distort," with the bonus ingredient "Genderbend," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

It took every ounce of Sesshoumaru’s restrain to maintain his composure as he applied his make up. His fellow Drag Race contestants chatted around him, getting ready for that night’s runway. But Sokka just had to sing. The obnoxious boy swayed to the music in his iPod. He was partially padded up, and styling his wig, singing. If his choice of music weren’t bad enough, he was also loud and horribly out of tune and could not find the melody. The distorted notes offended Sesshoumaru’s sensitive ears. But he remembered he would be disqualified from the competition if he off-ed an annoying contestant with his poison whip. And how could he win if he was disqualified? That prize was his damn it! Inuyasha winning last season was just disgraceful. He tried to just bare it, knowing that if he just made it through tonight, Sokka would probably be sent home. He had been in the bottom two for two challenges in a row now and things had not improved. The water-tribe brat would be gone and Sesshoumaru would be that much closer to victory. A chorus and three improvised verses later, Sesshoumaru decided that although the rules said he could not use his powers to eliminate a contestant, they said nothing about not strangling them with a curling iron cord.


End file.
